Tales of Malfoy Manor
by snoopdoggkin
Summary: The summer before her 5th year at Hogwarts, Lilith "Scarlett" Moon visits her mother, who is a housekeeper at Malfoy Manor. (Yes, they also have house elves, but Narcissa wanted a fellow human to keep things running smoothly, as well as provide companionship when her husband goes away on business). Trying to keep it as something that could be plausible in the books/movies.
1. Chapter 1

-Description-  
This story follows Scarlett Malone, a Slytherin girl, whose mother works as a maid for the Malfoy family, whose house elf was freed from them by Harry Potter, a Gryffindor who is in the same year of Scarlett. The story begins with Scarlett coming home for her summer vacation.

 **Part 1** \- _Strange beginnings_

My heart pounded as i entered the Malfoy Mansion. I took a deep breath and walked side by side with my best friend through the grand front doors. Why were we here? Her mother was a maid at the Malfoy Manor, and my mother was one of the cooks. Apparently the lady of the family, Narcissa Malfoy, thought that since we were the same age as her son Draco Malfoy, that we could become friends with Draco, and she invited us to his birthday celebration.  
We each held the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that Narcissa had asked us to bring. We walked through the dining room and into the kitchen to attempt to find my mother.  
"Oh you're here!" My mother exclaimed with a look of relief on her face. She took the jelly beans from our hands and set them on the counter. The door creaked open as Narcissa stepped into the room. She smiled warmly.  
"Hello. you must be Scarlett!" she said to me as she shook my hand.  
"Yes, that is me" I smiled.  
"I've heard so many good things about you. I'm sure you and Draco will become great friends. Come, come, why don't you two look around the manor?" she motioned for me and Mila to leave the kitchen. We walked back out into the dining room, where Mila spotted a black and white cat, and decided to chase after it and attempt to catch it. I giggled softly, and walked after her.  
Shortly after giving up on chasing the cat, Mila decided she had to go to the bathroom. We quickly hunted it down, and I waited in the hall for her. A tall boy with shaggy blonde hair appeared. He looked at me in an odd way, and quickly turned and walked away.  
 _That must be Draco_ i thought to myself. I had seen him briefly in classes, but had never really gotten a good look at him. He wasn't bad looking at all.  
I was lost in my thoughts about Draco, as Mila stepped out of the bathroom. I decided not to tell her about seeing Draco, as she would encourage me to wander off in search of him. We decided to go back down to the dining room and hang out there for a while. After a few minutes, Narcissa showed up again, this time with Draco trailing behind her with an odd look on his face.  
"Oh there you girls are!" Narcissa exclaimed. "This is my son, Draco. Draco, this is Scarlett and Mila." she elbowed him, and he walked over and shook my hand.  
"Nice to meet you." I said politely.  
"The pleasure is mine." He said in a strange voice. He shook Mila's hand, but was still watching me. I stood there, uncomfortable in his gaze.  
As if on cue, my mother walked out and said to me and Mila "Girls, can you please help me in the kitchen?"  
"Sure" we replied and followed her. She handed us streamers, plates, utensils, and other decorations.  
"Can you go decorate the dining room?" she asked us. We walked out and started to set the table with the decorations. We quickly finished our task and walked back into the kitchen.  
"What should we do now?" we asked her. She thought a moment before replying  
"Why don't you go find Draco? I'm sure he could use some company."  
I sighed as Mila and I walked out of the room. _It's not that i don't want to see him... I just don't want him to think of me as weird._ who was i kidding? I looked different from the other girls at Hogwarts. I had auburn hair, with side bangs and a part of it shaved. "Scarlett?" My mother suddenly called after me. "Can i talk to you for a second?"  
I told Mila to wait there for me as i walked back to the kitchen. My mother told me to sit down.  
"As you know, it's been hard to pay for our house since your father died." she said. I nodded, wondering what would come next. "And recently, we just can't afford our house anymore. But the Malfoys have been kind enough to invite us to live with them here."  
I thought about that for a moment.  
"Well, what did you say?" i said slowly, though i already knew the answer.  
"I told them that we would be happy to live here."  
The words danced around in my head. Live _here_? Not only was I giving up the privacy of having my own house to go to, I had to live with another family. I was still thinking when they called everyone to dinner.  
I sat down at the table, next to Mila and across the table from Draco. He was still watching me with that strange look. My mother brought out our dinner, and for once he turned his glance away from me, and at his food. I picked at my salad, not hungry. I managed to choke down a few bites of lettuce as everyone ate their food. Draco wolfed his food down, glancing at me a few times. I was relieved to have him somewhat distracted for a while at least.  
After everyone ate, we watched Draco open his gifts, mostly new clothes and books, and everyone else ate cake. After everyone finished, Narcissa escorted Mila and I to our rooms. my mother had brought our suitcases up, and placed them on our beds. I had the room next to Draco, and Mila had the room to my right. I dug my laptop out of my suitcase, and watched music videos, trying to drown out the sound of Mila snoring in the next room. I turned the volume up so loud i didn't even hear when the door to my room creaked open. I looked up from my computer for a second and saw Draco sitting on the chair across the room. I took my headphones off and asked "can i help you?"  
He thought for a while before responding "So i hear you're going to be living here."  
I sighed and said "Trust me, if i had a choice, i wouldn't. I'll try to stay out of your way as much as i can."  
Draco looked across the room and said "I am actually looking forward to your staying here. And you can get in my way as much as you want." He looked back at me with that odd gaze again. He slowly got up from the chair and walked over to the bed and sat next to me. "what's that?" he asked me, pointing to my laptop.  
"It's a laptop... a communication device used by muggles." i responded.  
"How does it work?" He questioned.  
"Well, i'm not sure, but there is a chip in it that connect to the internet, and you can access websites, and talk to people, and listen to music."  
"Interesting." he responded. I sat there silently, not knowing what to do. "You're not like other people." he said slowly.  
"Is that good or bad?" i questioned.  
"it is a very good thing." he answered. "you're very beautiful."  
"umm, thank you? You aren't too bad looking either." I said awkwardly. he smiled. "But i thought you were into that Pansy chick."  
"I'm just with her for show. Trust me, she's nothing." He looked like he meant it, but i wasn't about to believe him. I was still pondering what he said when suddenly he leaned in and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

_He kissed me_  
I looked at him, shocked. From what i could see in the dim lighting, he was blushing.  
"she was nothing." he whispered into my ear and left the room. Still shocked, i decided to Skype with my other best friend Leighlee. Leigh was a bubbly little Asian girl who always had the best advice. She would know what to say. Thankfully, she was online.  
"hey hey hey girl! wassup?" she said.  
"ummm..." i responded, not quite sure what to say.  
"ohh... something happened didn't it?" it seemed like she knew.  
"well, let's just say i'm not coming home." i said, and she looked shocked.  
"Where are you going to live then?" she started to panic.  
"Here. At Malfoy Manor." I grimaced.  
"wow. That bites. Is that it?" she questioned.  
"umm not really..." i hesitated telling her.  
"something with that Draco kid isn't it?" It was like she could read my mind.  
"Let's just say he doesn't like Pansy anymore." i said, and her jaw dropped.  
"Let me guess... He either likes you or Mila." she seemed stumped. "Who is it?"  
"Well, judging by the fact that he kissed me, i would say me. He also said i was beautiful... I don't believe him surprisingly." i said.  
"Scar, you never believe anyone. You shouldn't have let stupid Oliver ruin everything for you."  
I sighed. She was right. I should just forget about Oliver. But i couldn't forget the fact that he lied to me about everything, then cheated on me with 3 other girls.  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow Leigh. Thanks for listening." i forced a smile and shut the browser. I layed back on my bed and fell asleep, lost in my thoughts.

The next morning, I awoke to Mila poking my stomach and saying "Wake up you lazy bum! I'm bored!"  
I opened my eyes and groggily said "5 more minutes!"  
"nooo you wake up now!" she demanded. She grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the bed and onto the floor.  
"Ouch!" I said as i hit the ground. I hesitantly stood up and pushed Misa out of the room so i could get dressed. I put on a green tank top, ripped skinny jeans, and eyeliner. I walked out of the room, and Mila and I walked to the kitchen together. We said good morning to our mothers, who told us to sit at the table, and they would serve breakfast shortly. Mila and I started playing the hand game Chopsticks, as Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy walked into the room and sat at the table.  
"Ah, Scarlett. I've been meaning to talk to you." Lucius said.  
"About what?" i asked.  
"About your father. If you don't mind telling me, how exactly did he die? I'm afraid the newspapers don't say much." He looked interested.  
"Well, remember that outbreak of killings? when that one guy went crazy? Well, for some weird reason he was targeting my father. He started killing my father's friends in hopes to locate my dad. We were told this, so we moved from Ireland to California. We successfully hid there for a number of years, when one of my father's friends told us that the guy had forgotten about him. So, stupidly, we moved to England when I turned 11 and received my Hogwarts letter. It turned out that the guy hadn't forgotten, and killed my father as soon as he found him. It was rumored that he and his friends were also out to kill me and my mother, but fortunately he was caught before anything happened." I informed him.  
"We are very sorry for your loss." Narcissa said. I smiled weakly. Draco came thudding down the stairs, and sat at the table.  
"So how are you children enjoying your summer vacation?" Narcissa asked, trying to change the subject. "Maybe you can tell me what you do at Hogwarts. Draco never tells me anything." She smiled and looked at us.  
"Well, i'll tell you one thing he does! _Pansy Parkingson_ " Mila said with a smug look on her face. Draco glared at her. I kicked her under the table.  
"Oh really?" Narcissa said, frowning.  
"Now, Draco, you know we don't approve of that girl!" Lucius said, looking angry.  
"She was nothing." Draco said through clenched teeth.  
"That's not what i've heard!" Mila piped up.  
"She was nothing!" Draco said, this time a little louder.  
"Scarlett, is this true?" Narcissa asked me.  
"Well, umm... uh..." I quickly thought about what to say.  
"SHE WAS NOTHING!" Draco yelled, and stormed back up to his room.  
"Mila, can i talk to you in the other room?" I said as i grabbed Mila's arm. "Excuse us." I told Draco's parents. I pulled Mila by the arm up the stairs. Even though I was only 5'1 and 105 lbs. rage made me stronger than her.  
"Ow, let go of me!" she said and pulled her arm away as we reached my room.  
"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked, furious.  
"Well, they wanted to know!" She quickly replied. "And you know it's true!"  
I shook my head as Draco walked out of his room, and came up to us.  
"You think you're so funny? Something's wrong with you, you stupid whore!" He said angrily to Mila. He turned to me. "And you act like i don't know what's going on with you and Professor Snape! I've seen the way he looks at you. And I know why you go always go into his office after class!" He shouted. Mila walked back downstairs quickly.  
"It's not what you think, Draco!" I said as calmly as i could.  
"You're nothing but a little slut, aren't you?" He said loudly.  
"What about you, trying to cheat on Pansy?" I questioned snidely.  
"SHE WAS NOTHING! AND I broke up with her before school was out! But you obviously have no guilt about whatever it takes to pass potions!" He shouted. "Tell me, what sick little games do you two play when no one's around?" He smirked.  
"HE'S MY UNCLE!" I shouted, without realizing what i had said. He looked shocked.  
"Your _uncle_?" He questioned.  
"Shit, i can't believe i told you. But you have to swear not to tell anyone. Otherwise, he would get extremely angry. I don't know what he would do. But yes, he is my uncle. My mom's half-brother." I said, as a tear slid out from my eye. I wiped it away, hoping he didn't see.  
"I won't tell anyone i promise. Just please, believe me when i say me and Pansy are over. The only one i want is you." He looked sincere.  
"I can't. The last time i believed a guy, he lied to me." My eyes burned with the tears i was holding back. I turned away, and he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, then kissed me. And for once, i didn't care if he was with Pansy or not. I didn't care about anyone else. I wanted him. I put my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and he pressed his lips against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco and I finally walked down back to the table. It was clear his parents wanted to forget about the scene that just happened. We sat down, and breakfast was served. We ate silently, the only sounds were people munching their food. I picked through my fruit and bacon, feeling a hint of guilt that i had told Draco that Sev was my uncle. I prayed he wouldn't tell.  
After breakfast, Mila and I decided to go exploring for a while. We came across a big, clear lake, and since the day was hot, we decided to go swimming. We went back up to our rooms, where she changed into her black and green one piece she also used for the city Swim Team, and I changed into my black and red plaid bikini. Mila and I headed back out to the pond, where I just laid on the grass while Mila swam. I didn't want to get my hair wet, and I wasn't big on swimming anyways. I freaked out anytime i couldn't stand up in water. I suddenly remembered about the inflatable water mattress Mila had brought out with us. So i decided to blow it up and float around in the water on it.  
As soon as i got it into the water, and was laying down on it, i noticed Draco had appeared. He was wearing cut off pants and no shirt, and he looked amazing. I tried not to stare, when suddenly, he dived into the water. He swam underwater for a bit, then popped up next to where i was floating.  
"Hey there." I said.  
"move over" he said, as he tried to climb onto the raft next to me. The raft started tipping and i screamed as i plummeted into the water. The freezing lake washed over me as i sank further and further. I faintly heard Mila scream, and a splash. As i hit the soft, muddy bottom of the lake, everything turned black, and i felt someone's arms surround me.

A bright light hit my eyes as i coughed up water. I opened my eyes and saw Draco kneeling next to where i was lying, on the grass, and Mila standing in the distance, looking paler then i've ever seen her. They looked relieved as i coughed up more water.  
"oh, thank god you're alive!" Mila said as she rushed over next to me.  
"wha - what happened?" I asked, confused.  
"Scarlett, you fell into the water, and you couldn't swim back up. Draco had to dive in and get you. For a few seconds, you weren't breathing. I thought you died!" she started crying. Suddenly, i felt like my head was spinning, and i blacked out again.

When i woke up again, i was in my bed. Mila had changed into normal clothes, and Draco had put a tee shirt on. They were standing next to my bed, watching me.  
"Draco, could you please leave for a minute so we can talk?" Mila asked. I could tell she was making an effort to be nice to him. Draco looked at me, then walked out of the room.  
"What happened after i blacked out?" I asked her.  
"Well, we decided to bring you back to the house. Draco carried you, and we told your mom what happened. She said to give you a few hours before you came back to normal... but when we took you up to your room, Draco started freaking out. He said that he felt it was all his fault, and he would blame himself if you weren't okay. He almost started crying. He really likes you, Scar. He seems to know you more than I would have ever guessed. I don't know what it is, or why he feels so strongly for you, but be careful."  
I thought about what she said. She left the room, and Draco came back in.  
"Hey there." He said with a weak smile.  
"Hey." I smiled at him.  
"I'm really sorry about what happened today... I feel so guilty. Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Never been better." I smiled. "It's not your fault, what happened." He looked a bit relieved.  
"I want you." he said. I sighed. "Why can't you believe that?"  
"I can't trust anyone anymore." I said heavily.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Well..." I bit my lip. "In my third year at Hogwarts i decided to date a sixth year Gryffindor named Oliver. He told me he loved me, and that i was the only girl he's ever loved. He was abusive- he would get drunk and would hit me and grab my arms so hard i would have bruises on them. For some insane reason i stayed with him. But i found out eight months later that he was also dating three other girls. I told him that i knew, and that i was breaking up with him. He hit me, and i fell on the floor and started kicking me. He told me that i was a whore, and a tease. He then raped me, but told everyone that i did it willingly with him. That's why people call me 'Scarlett the Harlot.' Anyway, I've been known to make mistakes. I fall easily for people who show me the slightest bit of affection. I don't trust myself to believe anyone anymore." I told him as my voice trembled.  
"Oliver's a stupid prick, who didn't know what an amazing girl he had. Trust me, i would never do anything to hurt you. Ever. I've been watching you, from the moment I saw you first year at sorting. You looked so intense, as if you had been through so much. I wanted to approach you then and there, but I've always been too intimidated. So I stayed away. In every class I've had you in, every time I saw you, you always did something that made my heart ache for you." He looked like he meant it. I recalled the stares that I always thought had been weird, and how I had always assumed he was just waiting for me to do something embarrassing. He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "What can i do to convince you that i would never hurt you?" His jaw started trembling.  
I leaned over and kissed him. "You already have." I whispered into his ear. Mila walked back into the room and he raced back over to the chair and sat down. Mila laughed.  
"It's okay. I already know about the two of you." She smiled. "Anyways, Scar, my mom says it's time for me and her to go home now... Apparently i have to go visit my grandparents for a while." She groaned. "But i'll come back and visit you soon i promise." She smiled and walked over and hugged me.  
"Don't be gone for too long now, okay?" I said as i hugged her back. She walked over and ruffled Draco's hair.  
"You be good to her mkay? No more trying to drown her." She chuckled as she exited the room.  
Draco smiled, then turned to me and said "I'm going to go get some food... Do you want me to bring you anything?" he asked me.  
"No thanks... I'm going to try to sleep for a while." I responded. He left the room, and i laid back on my bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
